


The Best Venus

by pinkypapers



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkypapers/pseuds/pinkypapers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Taemin adalah namja yang lemah, benar-benar sangat lemah. Suatu hari di atap sekolah, disaat ia diserang sekumpulan namja mesum, namja yang paling kuat dan ditakuti seantero sekolah, Choi Minho datang menolongnya dengan berlumuran darah dan dua orang namja pingsan ditangannya! Namja-namja mesum itu lari dan Taemin pingsan karena ketakutan. Keesokan harinya, gosip menyebar bahwa..Taemin pacarnya Minho?!</p><p>Dedicated for Taemin's Day and all of 2Min shipper ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Venus

**Author's Note:**

> Main Cast :  
> Choi Min Ho [SHINee]  
> Lee Tae Min [SHINee]
> 
> Extended Cast :  
> Han Geng | Han Kyung [Super Junior]  
> Kim Ki Bum [Super Junior]  
> Kim Hee Chul [Super Junior]  
> Lee Jin Ki | Onew [SHINee]  
> Kim Ki Bum | Key [SHINee]  
> Choi Si Won [Super Junior]  
> Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior]
> 
> Main Pair : 2Min [Min Ho – Tae Min]

**Note :**

**Hello saya datang membawa FF remake lagi;) Fic ini saya dedikasikan buat ulang tahun namjachingu saya a.k.a Lee Tae Min *killed by taemints* yang ke 20 dan buat para 2Min shipper dan Shawol diseluruh Indonesia (?). Walau FF ini cuma oneshoot, boleh dong ya saya tetep minta reviewnya? X)**

**.**

**Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Taeminnie ~~Jagiya~~ Oppa~ Happy birthday. Keep healthy and stay amazing for me and Shawol. Stay cute, stay pretty, stay innocent and stop say if you are manly. Manly is for Yun Ho oppa, not you *eh?* For me you always like SHINee’s baby with Almighty Ki Bum as eomma XP Saranghaeyo Taeminnie ~~baby~~ oppa! Stay close with Min Ho oppa eoh? *send kiss***

**.**

**Background Music :** Super Junior (슈퍼주니어) - Mr. Simple

.

_Cause you were my sun, the moon_

_You were my everything and_

_Everything in my room seems to miss you_

_SHINee – In My Room_

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

**.**

Taemin menatap satu-satu wajah _namja_ dihadapannya dengan wajahnya yang pucat. Dunianya serasa berputar saat ini. Bahkan untuk berjalan saja ia tidak sanggup. Dilahirkan dengan kondisi super lemah dan wajah yang sangat-sangat cantik, membuatnya menjadi sasaran empuk bagi _namja-namja_ mesum disekolahnya.

Taemin menatap sekelilingnya yang sepi. Sekarang jam pelajaran ketiga sudah dimulai, tapi ia malah dihadapkan dengan dua orang _namja_ yang sedang menyeringai mesum kearahnya.

“ _Ya_ , apa kau baik-baik saja Taeminnie?” tanya Hankyung dengan nada menggoda.

Taemin menutup matanya perlahan dan mengeratkan lengannya ketubuhnya sendiri. Rambut cokelat panjangnya tertiup angin lembut, membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik walau dia seorang _namja_.

Dingin. Itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Angin lembut yang bertiup di atap sekolah serasa menusuk kulitnya. Angin lembut yang seharusnya memberikan rasa nyaman sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk sang _namja_ super lemah, Lee Taemin.

“ _Gwaenchanha_. Aku hanya sedikit kedinginan terkena angin.” Jawabnya lirih.

Kibum, _namja_ yang berdiri disamping Hankyung menyeringai mesum melihat ketidakberdayaan Taemin. “Kami bisa menghangatkanmu jika kau mau.”

Napas Taemin mulai tidak beraturan. Ia cengkram dadanya dari luar. Sesak rasanya. Jika ia bisa memilih, mungkin ia lebih memilih untuk tidak dilahirkan daripada harus hidup seperti ini. Lemah. Padahal dia _namja_ , tapi daya tahan tubuhnya sangat buruk melebihi _yeoja_ akibat kelahirannya yang prematur.

“Kami akan memelukmu supaya kau merasa hangat.” Ujar Hankyung seduktif.

Taemin menutup matanya erat-erat. Kakinya sudah tidak mampu ia gerakkan, jadi ia benar-benar tidak bisa berharap banyak untuk kabur dari terkaman _namja-namja_ mesum ini. Ia bayangkan wajah _eomma_ nya, Sandara Lee, yang selalu saja meyakinkannya untuk bertahan hidup dan bersekolah layaknya _namja_ normal lainnya.

 _Aku tidak peduli siapapun, siapa saja kumohon tolong aku,_ batin Taemin nelangsa.

CKLEK!

Sontak mereka bertiga─Taemin, Hankyung & Kibum, menoleh kearah pintu. Tak menyangka ada seseorang yang akan datang mengingat jam pelajaran sudah dimulai.

Didetik berikutnya, mereka dikagetkan dengan seorang _namja_ bermata bulat berdiri didepan pintu dengan tampilan acak-acakan. Rambut cokelatnya berantakan, seragamnya kotor tampak habis berkelahi, wajahnya terpercik darah segar. Dan yang paling penting ditangan kanannya, ia sedang menyeret dua orang namja─tampak seperti korbannya─yang sudah pingsan.

“Oh ada orang rupanya.” Ujarnya cuek tanpa mengerti situasi.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipis Hankyung dan Kibum. Mereka berdua tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran _namja_ bermata musang itu disana.

“Di─dia kan, Choi Minho! Ah dia ternyata sudah bebas dari panti rehabilitasi anak nakal!” seru Hankyung panik.

Kibum bersiap-siap mengambil langkah seribu diikuti Hankyung dibelakangnya. “Kau akan mati jika bertatapan dengan matanya selama 5 detik! Lari!”

Mendengar seruan Kibum, Taemin hanya bisa menelan _saliva-_ nya dengan susah payah. Begitu mengerikankah _sunbae-_ nya yangbernama Choi Minho ini? Ia hanya pernah mendengar namanya tapi baru kali ini ia melihatnya secara langsung.

Ingin rasanya ia berlari bersama Hankyung dan Kibum tapi kakinya benar-benar lemas untuk digerakkan.

“ _Gwaenchanha_?” tanya Minho ramah pada Taemin yang terlihat pucat.

Dan tatapan mata antara mereka pun terjadi. Taemin─yang sudah terkontaminasi kalimat aneh Kibum─menatap Minho seolah-olah Minho adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa yang membawa sabit besar dibelakangnya sedangkan Minho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, merasa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

Mendadak pandangan Taemin pun menggelap.

.

~The Best Venus~

.

Taemin melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas ke gerbang sekolah. Wajahnya masih saja pucat tapi setidaknya ia sudah sanggup hanya untuk berjalan dan duduk dikelasnya. Mata indahnya memancarkan kebingungan. _Kemarin, ketika aku bangun, aku sudah berada dirumah sakit. Siapa ya kira-kira yang membawaku kesana.._

Taemin mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat semua orangmenatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. _Apa ada yang salah denganku?_

Taemin memeriksa seragamnya, tapi seragamnya terlihat rapi seperti biasanya. Ia elus rambut cokelatnya pelan, tampak rapi. Tapi kenapa semua orang melihatnya seolah-olah mereka melihat Choi Minho yang menakutkan?

Tak sedikit dari mereka yang langsung menjaga jarak saat Taemin lewat, membuat Taemin semakin bingung.

“Eh _namja_ itu kan anak kelas dua yang namanya Lee Taemin?”

“Semalam dia digendong Choi Minho lho!”

“ _Jinjja_?”

“ _Ne_. Menurut kabar yang tersebar sih dia pacarnya Minho.”

“ _Mwo_?!”

“Walau dia _namja_ , dia cantik banget sih.”

“Nggak nyangka ya _namja_ lemah kayak gitu bisa pacaran sama Minho.”

Taemin tercengang mendengar ucapan _frontal_ ketiga _sunbae_ -nya tersebut. Pacar? Sejak kapan mereka pacaran? Taemin berani bersumpah ia baru bertemu satu kali dengan _namja_ bermata bulat tersebut.

Baru saja ia akan membantah ucapan _sunbae-_ nya itu, tiba-tiba halaman sekolah itu mendadak hening. Mereka serentak mundur lima langkah menjauhi Taemin, membuat Taemin hampir gila karena diperlakukan seperti orang yang terkena kutukan.

“ _Ya_! Apa kau sudah baikan?”

Suara berat ini.

Taemin dengan cepat membalikkan badannya, mendapati Minho beserta _gank­-_ nya─Heechul dan Onew─berdiri dibelakangnya.

Kenapa Minho menyapanya? Kenapa harus disini? Kenapa harus saat ini?

Taemin menatap kerumunan yang tengah terfokuskan pada mereka berdua. Tatapan mereka dengan jelas menyiratkan keyakinan bahwa rumor itu memang benar. Rumor bahwa Lee Taemin adalah pacar baru Choi Minho.

Choi Minho sang preman sekolah yang selalu datang terlambat kini menghampiri Taemin sang _namja_ lemah pagi-pagi begini hanya untuk menanyakan keadaannya? Orang bodoh manapun pasti akan berpikir mereka memang pacaran.

Taemin mendesah. Sudah cukup masalahnya dengan tubuhnya yang super lemah itu, jangan ditambah lagi dengan Minho. Menjadi pacar seorang preman tampan hanya akan membuatnya menjadi sasaran bagi musuh-musuh Minho. Ditambah lagi dengan _noona-noona_ yang mengidolakannya.

Oh ayolah Taemin hanya ingin hidup normal. Bukan seperti ini. Ia tatap Minho yang kebingungan dengan tatapan memelas. _Namja_ ini. _Namja_ bermata bulat ini kenapa bisa digosipkan pacaran dengannya?

Dan sekarang semua orang yakin bahwa Taemin adalah milik Minho.

 _TIDAAAAAK_ , batin Taemin nelangsa. Lagi.

.

~The Best Venus~

.

Taemin menghela napas lelah. Semangatnya untuk bersekolah hari ini yang awalnya─memang sudah sedikit─menjadi tak bersisa akibat kejadian tadi pagi. Kejadian tadi pagi yang mengubah kehidupan sekolahnya yang tadinya kurang menyenangkan menjadi tidak menyenangkan.

Siapapun pasti akan berkata seperti itu jika berada diposisi Taemin saat ini. Sudah berapa kali ia mendapat tatapan membunuh dari beberapa orang _yeoja_ dikelasnya, belum lagi selama perjalanannya ke kantin ada seorang _yeoja_ yang sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke bajunya.

Taemin melangkahkan kakinya bersama teman sekelasnya─Key─ke kafetaria yang sudah dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang kelaparan. Key dengan gesit menyelip sana sini dengan tubuhnya yang ramping untuk mendapatkan antrian agar tidak kehabisan waktu. Namun tak begitu dengan Taemin yang hanyalah seorang _namja_ lemah. Ia tertinggal dibelakang, terhimpit oleh beberapa _namja_ yang badannya jauh lebih besar, memandang punggung Key dengan tatapan mengiba.

“ _Ya,_ Taeminnie. _Kajja_!” panggil Key tak jauh darinya.

Taemin mengangguk sekilas, berusaha menerobos keramaian itu sekali lagi, berharap nasibnya lebih beruntung daripada yang tadi.

BRUUK!

Taemin menabrak seorang _namja_ dengan cukup keras. Dengan segala kecemasannya ia langsung meminta maaf tanpa mencari tahu dulu siapa yang ditabraknya. “Ah _mianhae._ Aku tidak sengaja.”

Lalu dengan takut-takut Taemin mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya langsung mendapati sepasang mata milik Minho tengah menatapnya tajam.

Minho mendengus dan menarik Taemin kesampingnya─masih tanpa ekspresi. Lalu ia tatap keramaian itu dengan aura membunuhnya.

Dan _voila!_

Seolah semua orang disana bisa merasakan aura membunuh dari belakang, dengan cepat keramaian itu terbagi dua, menyisakan jalan lengang ditengahnya.

Taemin melongo.

Sebelum ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Minho, Minho sudah menuntunnya pelan dan berbisik, “Pesanlah makanan. Kau terlihat pucat.”

Rona merah mulai menjalari pipi pucat Taemin. Ia hampir tidak percaya yang baru saja berbisik dengan penuh perhatian itu adalah _namja_ yang paling ditakuti disekolah ini.

.

~The Best Venus~

.

Sejak saat itu, entah alasan apa yang muncul dibenak Minho, kini ia benar-benar memposisikan dirinya sebagai malaikat pelindung untuk Taemin. Taemin yang awalnya risih karena ia selalu bertemu Minho dimanapun akhirnya menerima kehadiran Minho disampingnya. Minho yang selalu menjaganya, mengantarnya kemana-mana untuk memastikan Taemin tidak pingsan dijalan atau diganggu oleh _namja-namja_ mesum yang tertarik dengan kecantikan wajahnya, merawatnya ketika Taemin terjatuh─yang membuatnya hampir menjadi mumi karena diperban habis-habisan oleh Minho yang buta ilmu medis, mengerjakan semua hukuman yang Taemin dapatkan karena keterlambatannya─dari mengepel koridor, mencabut rumuput dihalaman belakang─dan sebagainya.

Bisa dikatakan Minho memang benar-benar menjaga Taemin seperti menjaga kekasihnya sendiri.

Tapi faktanya? Hubungan diantara mereka sama sekali belum berkembang sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu. Minho sama sekali tidak banyak bicara jika bersama Taemin. Ia hanya diam dan melindunginya. Tanpa sepatah katapun kata-kata yang mewakili perasaannya.

Kebersamaannya bersama Minho membuat Taemin agak sedikit nyaman. Ia tidak peduli dengan statusnya yang sebenarnya dengan Minho atau mungkin memang Taemin belum sadar akan perasaannya?

.

Taemin memeriksa lokernya sekali lagi, berusaha memastikan tidak ada yang ketinggalan karena sifat pelupanya itu. Baru saja ia menutup pintu lokernya, ia melihat Minho berjalan bersama _gank-_ nya di koridor. Membuat Taemin tersenyum riang. “Minho _hyungie_! Mau pulang ya?” sapanya ramah.

Lalu ia berlari kecil kearah Minho, melupakan fakta bahwa ia baru saja pulih dari pingsannya 1 jam yang lalu akibat anemia.

Taemin limbung. Dan tanpa sengaja ia pun merosot jatuh sambil menarik celana Minho.

Bisa dibayangkan apa yang terjadi?

Minho sang preman sekolah berdiri mematung dengan celana sekolahnya yang sudah merosot kebawah akibat ditarik Taemin yang sudah tak mampu berdiri lagi dibawah kakinya. Heechul dan Onew benar-benar _shock_ tak menyangka akan melihat _leader_ mereka yang hanya memakai celana _boxer_ pendek. Di koridor sekolah. Yang masih ramai.

“ _Mianhae hyungie._ Aku.. benar-benar tidak sengaja.” Ujar Taemin lirih dari bawah kaki Minho. Tampaknya ia benar-benar lemas.

“ _Ya_! Berani-beraninya kau mempermalukan Minho didepan umum!” bentak Heechul kasar.

Onew panik melihat alis Minho yang bertautan. Tanda _namja_ itu marah besar. “Taemin, cepat lari! Kau bisa dibunuh!” seru Onew.

Minho menarik celananya keatas dan mengenakannya secepat mungkin. Lalu ia memegang bahu Taemin dan menatapnya tajam. “Kau akan membayar semua ini.”

.

~The Best Venus~

.

Taemin terbaring dengan lemas dibangku taman sekolahnya. Ia hapus keringat dingin dipelipisnya perlahan. Dibenaknya terbayang wajah sangar Minho yang meninggalkannya disini.

‘ _Jangan pernah bergerak 1 milipun dari sini! Mengerti?!’_

 _Aku sudah membuat Minho hyung benar-benar marah_ , batin Taemin sedih.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah benda dingin menyentuh keningnya. “Ah dingin!” seru Taemin kaget.

“Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?” tanya Minho sambil menyodorkan sekaleng susu dingin yang ditempelkannya di kening Taemin tadi.

“Minho _hyung_?” tanya Taemin hampir tidak percaya. Ia segera bangkit dan duduk disamping Minho. _Kenapa dia kembali.._ _Jadi dia tidak berniat meninggalkanku disini.._

Taemin menggenggam erat kaleng dingin ditangannya. Mencoba mengusir rasa ketakutannya akan amarah Minho. “Aku.. benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah mempermalukan _hyung._ Aku benar-benar hanya bisa menyusahkanmu. Aku minta maaf _hyungie._ ”

Minho tersenyum jahil mendengar permintaan maaf Taemin. Rasa marahnya benar-benar sudah menguap melihat keadaan Taemin yang sangat lemah tadi. “Jika menurutmu kau itu jahat, kalau begitu tunjukkan rasa bersalahmu dengan tubuhmu.” Bisik Minho seduktif.

“Eh? Tubuh?”

Minho mempersempit jarak antara wajahnya dengan Taemin dan menatapnya intens. “ _Ne._ Seperti pelukan dan ciuman misalnya?”

Taemin membulatkan matanya. “Ci─ciuman?”

Minho tak membalas lagi ucapan Taemin. Ia benar-benar menikmati rona merah pada pipi Taemin yang membuatnya terlihat manis.

Dengan gugup Taemin mengecup pelan pipi kanan Minho. “A─aku minta maaf ya _hyungie_.”

BLUSH!

Kecupan lembut Taemin membuat pipi Minho memerah. Minho mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas. “K─kau benar-benar melakukannya?”

Taemin menjauhkan tubuhnya. Rasa cemas kembali melanda dirinya. “Eh? Jadi _hyungie_ hanya bercanda? _Mianhae hyungie_! Aku benar-benar _pabbo_!”

Minho tertawa lepas. “Aku benar-benar beruntung.”

Taemin terdiam menatap wajah yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu kini tertawa lepas. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat hingga ia merasakan sedikit nyeri. Orang mengira bahwa Minho itu miliknya, kekasihnya, tapi nyatanya tawa lepas yang dipamerkan Minho saat ini bukan miliknya. Membuatnya sedikit terluka. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dibalik sifat baik Minho padanya?

Apakah benar _namja_ itu menyukainya? Tapi kenapa Minho tidak pernah sekalipun mengucapkan kata _saranghae_?

.

~The Best Venus~

.

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak 10 menit yang lalu akibat Taemin harus mencatat beberapa lembar ekstra. Kenyataan memaksanya untuk berlari kekelas selanjutnya. Hal yang sangat dibencinya.

Dan tepat dilantai tiga, tenaganya benar-benar habis. Membuatnya kini harus merangkak didepan tangga untuk mencapai ruang kelas selanjutnya yang berada dilantai empat. Berulang kali hatinya merutuki kenapa sekolah ini tidak memiliki _lift_ dan tubuhnya yang benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan.

“Ah kenapa kelasnya jauh sekali..” gumam Taemin lemah. Dengan lututnya yang gemetaran ia berusaha berdiri. _Aku harus segera cepat sebelum tertangkap ketua kedisiplinan.._

Tiba-tiba Taemin merasa tubuhnya terangkat keatas. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Minho sedang menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Bersama Minho selalu seperti ini, selalu membuatnya merasa menjadi seorang tuan putri.

“Minho _hyungie_? Kenapa _hyungie_ ada disini?” tanya Taemin seraya mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Minho.

“Tadinya aku mau bolos, tapi aku melihatmu didepan tangga merangkak seperti itu. Siapapun juga pasti khawatir.” Jawabnya pelan. Wajahnya masih dingin.

Taemin menutup matanya perlahan. “ _Mianhae_.”

“Aish, kau itu makan yang benar dong.” Omel Minho persis seperti seorang kekasih.

“ _Mianhae_.” Gumam Taemin pelan.

Minho mendengus kesal. “Berhentilah mengatakan _mianhae._ Aku bosan.”

Taemin mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi kiri Minho. “Jika tidak dengan kata-kata, aku harus menunjukkannya dengan tubuhku kan _hyungie_?” bisiknya lalu ia mengecup pelan pipi Minho. “ _Gomawo._ ”

Minho tidak bisa lagi mengabaikan rasa panas dipipinya, belum lagi jantungnya yang hampir meledak hanya karena kecupan singkat dari Taemin. “ _Ne_.” jawab Minho akhirnya.

.

~The Best Venus~

.

Taemin berjalan menyusuri koridor yang terlihat sepi. Ditangannya bertumpuk bermacam-macam kamus yang harus dikembalikannya keperpustakaan. Senyum dari bibir _cherry-_ nya terus mengembang akibat hubungannya dengan Minho yang semakin lama semakin berkembang.

Minho sudah mulai banyak bercerita tentang keluarganya, membuat Taemin merasa semakin dekat dengannya. Taemin bersenandung kecil dan dahinya mengernyit saat melihat Onew dan Heechul yang sedang duduk dibawah tangga.

Tak sengaja telinganya mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua yang terdengar cukup keras.

“Onew, kau tau.. sekarang Minho itu berubah.” Keluh Heechul sembari memainkan rambut panjangnya.

Onew mengangguk setuju. “Setiap ia jatuh cinta, ia pasti akan berubah menjadi seorang pengawal atau pelayan. Benar-benar memuakkan.”

“Tapi menurutku, dari semua orang yang pernah dikencaninya, _namja_ yang bernama Taemin itulah yang paling menyusahkan.”

“Apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia itu hanya beban bagi Minho?”

Taemin membatu mendengar kalimat dari Onew. _Beban?_

“Taem, kau terlihat lelah. Berikan buku-buku itu padaku. Biar aku bawakan.”

Mendengar suara _bass_ Minho, Taemin memutar kepala secepat kilat ke sebelah kirinya. Tepat di sampingnya, Minho tengah menatapnya dengan tatapannya yang hangat. Tatapan dingin Minho sudah menguap setelah insiden ciuman antara mereka. Selama beberapa saat, Taemin lupa bernapas saking terkejut, tidak menyangka akan kedatangan Minho disaat yang sama sekali tidak tepat.

Taemin memperhatikan Minho yang menatapnya bingung, merasakan dadanya berdebar keras. Entah mengapa sekarang Taemin gugup saat berdekatan dengan _namja_ itu. _Apa selama ini aku hanya bergantung pada kebaikan hati Minho? Karena dia baik padaku?_

Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. “ _Gwaenchanha_.”

Minho mengernyitkan dahinya lalu tersenyum. Sangat mempesona jika saja situasinya tidak seperti sekarang ini. “Berikan padaku Taem. Kau tidak bisa menahan dirimu untuk tidak pingsan lagi kan? Ah maksudku, akan sangat menyusahkan sekali jika kau pingsan dihadapanku.” Ujar Minho dengan nada bercanda, mencoba meraih tumpukan buku ditangan Taemin.

Taemin menepis tangan Minho kasar. Ia menggigit bibirnya ragu, lalu melayangkan pandangan matanya yang menyiratkan luka pada Minho yang bingung akan sikapnya. “Kau tidak perlu menolongku _hyung_. Aku bisa sendiri. Jadi tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri _hyung_.”

Minho menatap Taemin lama, ia merasa waktu terhenti saat Taemin selesai bicara. Setelah melalui beberapa saat yang sangat menegangkan diantara mereka tanpa sepatah katapun. Akhirnya Minho mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Taemin.

Tubuh Taemin bergetar. Kali ini bukan tubuhnya yang lemah itu yang jadi alasannya, tapi rasa nyeri dihatinya yang membuatnya harus menahan isak tangisnya. Akankah kebersamaan mereka selama ini berakhir seperti ini? Sepatah katapun belum terucap dari bibirnya, sepatah kata yang mewakili perasaannya pada _namja_ bernama Choi Minho itu.

“Wah wah wah.. Ada pacarnya Minho rupanya. Seleranya benar-benar bagus dalam memilih mana yang cantik.”

Taemin menoleh kebelakang. Ia menahan napasnya saat melihat dua orang _sunbae-_ nya, Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon tengah menatapnya lapar.

Siwon mendekati Taemin dan menyentuh wajahnya perlahan. Senyumnya terukir saat melihat mata Taemin yang berkaca-kaca. “Pacarnya Minho kan? _Mianhae._ Bisakah kita bekerja sama sebentar?” ujarnya dengan nada semanis mungkin.

Taemin mengencangkan genggamannya pada buku-bukunya. Kali ini tidak akan ada yang menolongnya.

.

~The Best Venus~

.

Taemin memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Lagi-lagi disini, diatap sekolah. Mengingatkan dirinya saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Minho. Tapi kali ini suasananya berbeda. Suasana disini sangat ramai mengingat hampir ada 20 orang _namja_ disekelilingnya. Ia masih tidak mengerti sebenarnya mau apa Kyuhyun dan Siwon membawanya kesini.

Kyuhyun melangkah dan berdiri dihadapan Taemin yang terduduk akibat tali yang mengikat tubuhnya kencang. Ia melemparkan _handphone_ Taemin yang diambilnya secara paksa tadi ke paha Taemin. “Aku sudah menghubungi Minho. Kau senang? Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan kekasih tercintamu itu.”

Siwon tersenyum manis. “Kami sangat berterima kasih padamu. Akhirnya kami bisa ‘berterimakasih’ pada Minho untuk semuanya yang dia pernah lakukan padaku dan Kyuhyun. Yaah aku ragu dia bisa mengalahkan _namja_ sebanyak ini.” ujarnya dengan nada meremehkan.

Taemin mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Minho tidak akan datang. Ia pastikan itu. “Minho tidak akan datang!” teriaknya. Air mata yang ditahannya pun tumpah saat ia mengakui fakta pahit yang selama ini ia telan. “Minho bukan _namjachingu-_ ku..”

BRAAK!

“Akan kubunuh kalian semua!” bentak seseorang dengan penuh kemarahan dari arah pintu.

Perkelahian pun tidak dapat terelakkan lagi. Minho dengan gagah berani (?) memukul mereka satu-satu tanpa perlawanan yang berarti. Kemampuan bela dirinya ditambah lagi dengan pengalamannya yang banyak membuatnya tidak perlu bersusah payah melawan _namja-namja_ seperti mereka.

Setelah yakin mereka tidak akan bisa bangun lagi, Minho melangkah kearah Taemin yang dari tadi tidak menghentikan tangisnya. Lalu ia tarik kerah belakang Taemin dan mengangkatnya seperti mengangkat anak kucing ke pelukannya. “Jadi ini namanya ‘aku bisa sendiri’ _eoh_?”

Ia lepaskan tali yang mengikat Taemin dan memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. Ia berjanji kali ini ia tidak akan melepasnya lagi. “Kau itu selalu seperti ini Taem. Aku tidak mungkin bisa tenang meninggalkanmu sendirian.” Omelnya pelan. Ia benamkan wajahnya di leher Taemin. Lega bahwa _namja_ yang dicintainya itu baik-baik saja sekarang.

“Aku minta maaf _hyung.._ Aku menyusahkanmu lagi..” ujar Taemin lirih disela-sela isak tangisnya.

Minho tersenyum lalu mengecup rambut Taemin pelan. “Aku tidak peduli jika kau yang melakukannya _jagiya_. Sebanyak apapun aku tidak peduli. Aku akan mengurus semuanya, aku akan menjagamu, aku kan lebih kuat darimu.”

Lalu ia balikkan badan Taemin dan mengguncang bahunya pelan. Nada suaranya sedikit meninggi. “Jadi jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu padaku. _Arraseo jagi_? Jika kau pikir aku mau memaafkanmu semudah itu kau salah be─”

Taemin merebahkan wajahnya didada bidang Minho. Ia peluk Minho penuh sayang, ingin menyalurkan perasaan cintanya yang sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Minho terpaksa menarik kalimat terakhirnya. Memaafkan Taemin itu sangat mudah baginya. Ia balas pelukan Taemin dan didetik berikutnya ia mulai bergumam. “ _Jagiya_ , apa kau melupakan sesuatu? Kenapa kali ini aku tidak menerima satupun ya.”

Taemin mengangkat wajahnya bingung. “Eh?”

Minho menunjuk pipinya seraya tersenyum jahil. “Ini nih..”

Minho langsung menutup matanya saat Taemin mulai mendekat kearahnya. Ia siap menerima kecupan lembut Taemin lagi dipipinya. Terasa sangat menyenangkan. Tapi ada yang berbeda, yang ia rasakan malah kedua tangan Taemin menangkup pipinya dan berikutnya ia rasakan bibir lembut itu menyentuh bibirnya.

Taemin berusaha mengusir kegugupannya saat menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Minho. Ia mulai melumat pelan bibir Minho, menyesap manisnya ciuman pertama mereka. _Mulai hari ini.. aku akan memberikanmu banyak ciuman hyungie.. ciuman terimakasih.. ciuman minta maaf.. dan ciuman..’saranghae’.._

.

**THE END..**

***lirik ke atas bentar* Apa-apaan tuh adegan ciumannya? -_- Gagal banget. Entahlah ini kali pertama saya nulis adegan kayak gitu jadi saya bener-bener bingung. Maklumi saya readersdeul *bow***

**Sign,**

**_Pinkypapers a.k.a Kika Kim_ **


End file.
